A Movie Date
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time after a fight with Inuyasha. Nothing new, but why is she on a movie date with Hojo and what will Inuyasha say to this?
1. They will never change

A/N: This is my first story about Inuyasha and Kagome and I hope you like it. Have fun reading :)

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, sit boy."<p>

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era until Kagome wanted to go home and Inuyasha decided to be against it. The following discussion about it ended, like every time, with Inuyasha in a crater. That's where our story begins.

'I can't believe the nerve of this boy. I want to go home for only four days. Four days and he won't let me. Sometimes I think I mean nothing to him. All he cares about is finding the shards.' Kagome thought angrily as she made her way to the well and jumped down in her own time.

In the background Inuyasha tried to move out of the huge crater he was in, but it was useless because the spell hadn't worn off. When he could move again he walked to the village cursing under his breath.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who had seen the scene between Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads.

"Why does this have to end like this every time?" Sango asked.

"My dear Sango some habits can't be changed." Miroku replied, his hand dangerous close to her butt.

A moment later a slap could be heard. "Miroku!"

"But Sango like I said some habits can't be changed. That is my habit." Miroku explained, now with a red hand print on his cheek.

"Stop your excuses you pervert."

Sango began walking in the direction Inuyasha had stormed of earlier.

"But Sango-" Miroku ran after her.

"Adults and their problems. They will never change." Shippo said to himself and followed the others in the direction of the village.

Back with Kagome.

When Kagome left the well house it was evening in her time.

"Mom I am home." Kagome called as she entered the house.

"Honey you are home. That's great." Her mother hugged her. "Dinner is ready, so come sit with us and eat."

"Thanks I am starving."

"Kagome how was it in the Feudal Era? Is Inuyasha here, too?" Sota asked his sister excited as he saw her enter the dinning room.

"No he didn't come with me." Kagome replied annoyed.

"Something happened between you and Inuyasha. Am I right?" Grandpa guessed.

"Nothing happened. Everything is okay." Kagome stated.

She doesn't want her family to worry about her, so she didn't tell them that Inuyasha and her had a discussion about her going home again.

"Dinner is ready. Enjoy your meal." Mrs. Higurashi said, placing the food on the table.

After they ate Kagome said good night to her family. Then she went to her room and lay down on her bed. She wanted to go to school tomorrow. It had been a while since she was there and she was convinced she missed a lot of homeworks and subjects.

'Normally I should live here in the modern time and go to school like every other girl, but I travel through the time and search the Jewel Shards in the past. Why do I even bother to put up with Inuyasha? He doesn't care about me. All he sees in me is his shard detector nothing more. If only he would know how I feel about him...'

Her last thoughts were about Inuyasha before sleep claimed her.

In the Feudal Era Inuyasha had waited until everybody went to sleep and then he had climbed on his favorite tree. Sitting on a thick branch he looked at the well and thought about Kagome.

'Why does she want to go back to her time so often? I thought she is happy here with the gang and me. Doesn't she want to be here? If only she would know that she isn't only a shard detector to me. I want her by my side.'

This night Inuyasha thought about what he could do to make Kagome understand what she really meant to him.

* * *

><p>AN: What will happen next? How will Kagome manage school and what has Hojo to do with this?Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. I can't believe they just did that

A/N: First of all I want to thank my reviewers.

Inuyashaizmine4ever: I hope you like the second chapter of my story and keep reading my story :)

Kags'Yashaforever: You were right about that Hojo shows up in this chapter and he will be hitting on Kagome. Thanks for the review :)

KagomesDarkHeart: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

And a big thanks to all who added my story to their Favorite list or to your Story Alert :)

* * *

><p>The next morning in modern Japan Kagome's alarm clock rang.<p>

'Is it already morning?' Kagome thought sleepy.

A look at the clock confirmed her that it was indeed morning and she had to get up and go to school. When she finally stood up she went in the bathroom. There she got ready and changed in her fresh school uniform.

By the time she entered the kitchen her family was already waiting for her to show up.

"Kagome you are late." Her mother welcomed her.

" I know. I haven't much sleep and I just hate to get up on Monday mornings." Kagome replied.

When Kagome looked at the kitchen clock she was shocked how late it really was.

"Oh my god I have to go." She said, quickly taking something to eat she ran out of the house.

She heard her mother shout 'Have a nice day.' after her. She waved at her mom and ran in the direction of her school.

Kagome made it just in time to school and in her class. There her three friends were already waiting for her.

"Kagome you are in school today." Yuka welcomed her.

"Do you feel any better? We heard from your grandpa that you were really ill." Ayumi asked worried.

"Thanks I feel a lot better." Kagome didn't knew which illness her grandpa invented this time so she just went with the this answer.

"That's good. We are glad you are feeling better." Ayumi said.

"By the way Hojo was really worried about you and asked us if we knew something about your health." Eri spoke up.

As if on cue Hojo entered the class and smiled when he saw Kagome.

"Speaking of the devil." Kagome said under her breath. Inuyasha's constant cursing must have had an influence on her vocabulary.

"Kagome-chan, how are you? Are you sure you feel good enough to be in class today? Can I do anything for you?" Hojo asked her concerned.

"Thanks Hojo, but I feel a lot better today." Kagome smiled politely at him.

"Actually Kagome feels so well that she would like to go on a movie date with you this evening." Yuka said.

"Really? I would like that. Is picking you up at 7 o'clock at you house okay for you?" Hojo was excited to finally go on a date with Kagome.

"Seven is perfect." Eri answered for Kagome.

"I am looking forward to it Kagome-chan. See you later." Hojo waved at the girls and left for his seat.

It happened so fast that Kagome was too shocked to react. After she took a deep breath she confronted her friends about the situation.

"What did you think you were doing?" Kagome snapped.

"We organized a date between you and Hojo." Eri said smiling.

"You know that I have a boyfriend." Kagome said. 'Actually Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend. I wish he would be.' Kagome thought sadly.

"The jealous two-timer you call a boyfriend? You must forget about him." Yuka spoke up.

"Exactly. He isn't good for you." Eri agreed.

"Hojo is very nice and he really likes you. Try to have fun on your movie date."

"But-" Kagome wanted to argue, but she didn't have the chance to, because the teacher entered the class and the lesson started.

Kagome sat in her seat and thought about the situation her friends had brought her in.

'I can't believe they just did that. It was wrong to get Hojo's hopes up when I am in love with someone else... but what if I go on this movie date with Hojo? It isn't so that Inuyasha would care anyway. He only sees me as a shard detector so what if I go on a date with Hojo? I will go with Hojo to the movies, maybe it will help me forget about my problems with Inuyasha even if it is only for tonight.'

With her decision made Kagome tried to understand the new math theme, which was hopeless because she had missed too much.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was a bit longer so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and please review :)


	3. It was only a matter of time

A/N: Big thanks to my only reviewer. This chapter is for you and I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>After school Kagome's friends informed her that they would be at her house at 6 o'clock to help her get ready for her date. Kagome didn't bother to argue with them so she agreed.<p>

Finally back home she tried her best to ignore the feeling that when she went to the movies with Hojo she would betrayed Inuyasha.

'We aren't even together. Then why feels it like I betray Inuyasha?'

Kagome hadn't much time to worry about this matter, because at 6 o'clock her doorbell rang and Ayumi, Eri and Yuka showed up. After they said hello to Mrs. Higurashi the four friend went to Kagome's room. While they helped Kagome with her outfit, hair and make-up they started talking.

"Aren't you excited Kagome? It is your first date after all." Ayumi asked while styling Kagome's hair.

"It isn't a real date." Kagome replied.

"Sure it is. A movie date is a real date." Eri stated, adding more make-up to Kagome's face.

"If you say so."

"Maybe you and Hojo are a couple after this evening." Yuka said excited. She was looking through Kagome's wardrobe for an outfit.

"No definite not. Remember I have a boyfriend." Kagome mentioned.

"Forget about your jealous two-timer. You and Hojo would be a good couple." Yuka argued.

"Yes, you would be the perfect together." Eri added.

"No there will be nothing more than friendship between Hojo and myself." Kagome snapped.

She had finally enough of her friends talking about her relationships. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi decided to stop talking about it and concentrated on styling Kagome. Exact at seven o'clock the doorbell rang.

"Good luck Kagome." Her friends said and left through the back door.

Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good evening Hojo. Nice to see you." Kagome said politely.

"Good evening Kagome you look beautiful tonight. I bought you roses. I hope you like them." Hojo blushed slightly and gave her the flowers.

"Thank you, they are beautiful. Roses are my favorites. I will give them some water before we go. Please sit down I am back in a moment."

Hojo smiled and sat down on the couch while Kagome went in the kitchen to give the flowers water.

'Typical Hojo he overdid it and brought me red roses for a movie date. If only Inuyasha would do such nice things for me instead of Hojo.' Kagome thought putting the roses in a vase.

When Kagome entered the living room she saw Hojo waiting for her on the couch.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course. Let's go Hojo."

Before they left for the movies Kagome said goodbye to her mom.

"Have fun you two and take a key with you Kagome. Grandpa, Sota and myself are at your aunt's house for the evening. I think we will be back in the morning."

"Okay. Say hello to her for me. Bye mom."

While Kagome and Hojo were on their date Inuyasha had finally decided to get Kagome back. He looked around if anybody saw that he was near the well. When he was sure nobody was looking he jumped down the well. Little did he know that a monk, a fox demon and a demon-slayer had seen all this.

"I knew he would go after her." Miroku said.

"It was only a matter of time until he would miss her so much that he would go to get her back." Sango concluded.

Suddenly a slap could be heard.

"Miroku!"

"But my dear Sango it was the curse. I can't help it." Miroku argued.

"Pervert." Sango stormed of to the village with Miroku right behind her apologizing.

"Until this happened was a matter of time, too." Shippo shook his head and followed his friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. What is a movie date?

A/N: The fourth chapter of my story :)

KagomesDarkHeart: You were right about Inuyasha. In the next chapters Inuyasha will be pissed off when he sees Hojo and Kagome together. I hop you like the update :)

sweetwithobsessions: Yeah Miroku and Inuyasha will never change, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Inuyashaizmine4ever: I hope you like what will happen in this chapter and thanks for the review :)

* * *

><p>On the other end of the well Inuyasha left the well house and entered Kagome's home. He was greeted by Mrs. Higurashi.<p>

"Hello Inuyasha. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha got straight to the point.

"She is out on a movie date with Hojo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. She was with this Hobo guy at the moment on a what?

"What is a movie date?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"That's when a boy and a girl go on a date and watch a film in a huge building." Mrs. Higurashi tried to explain it the best she could.

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome's mom had said. He knew what a film was. Kagome had explained it to him a while ago. But what was a date?

"I understand the movie-part, but what is a date?"

"Mmm... how can I describe this to you. Maybe it's like courting for demons if that makes any sens." Mrs. Higurashi didn't know how to describe this term to him.

Inuyasha 's anger rose when this information sank in.

Suddenly Sota and Kagome's grandpa came downstairs.

"Inuyasha we are leaving to see Kagome's aunt. We are back in the morning. You can wait here for Kagome if you want." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"Uh yeah...thanks." Inuyasha tried to act normal and not let his anger get the better of him.

"Okay. Good bye." Mrs. Higurashi and her father went in the direction of their car.

"Bye Inuyasha." Sota waved excitedly at him and followed his family.

When the car was out of sight Inuyasha couldn't control his anger anymore.

'This Hobo guy is courting her? Why did she let him? Doesn't she know that she is mine. That's enough. He can't take away what is MINE.' For a moment Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. 'I will wait in the Goshinboku and when they get back I will show this Hobo not to mess with me. Kagome belongs to me.'

So Inuyasha hopped in the tree and waited for Kagome and Hojo to get back.

Meanwhile Kagome and Hojo were on their way back to Kagome's house. Nothing had happened between them at the date, because Hojo was to shy to make a move. In the cinema Kagome noticed that Hojo looked at her the whole time, but whenever she looked back at him he turned away blushing. Kagome was somehow happy that nothing had happened between them, because she still felt guilty. Even if Inuyasha and her weren't together she felt like she betrayed him.

Kagome and Hojo were now in the front of the Higurashi house. The small talk they had minutes ago stopped and an uncomfortable silence set in. When the silence were to much to bear Kagome spoke up.

"Um...Thanks for the nice evening."

Hojo looked up on hearing Kagome's voice.

"I have to thank you for going to the movies with me." Hojo smiled at Kagome.

"It's late so I will leave now. Goodnight." Hojo said and leaned in to kiss Kagome.

Kagome was shocked when she saw what he was about to do.

'The whole evening he didn't make a move on her and now he is so bold? Why can't I move? I don't want Hojo to have my first kiss. I always dreamed of Inuyasha being my first kiss and now I am in this situation with Hojo. Please someone help me.'

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was a little short and I apologize for it, but I hope you still liked it. Please review :)


	5. Mine means my other half, my future mate

A/N: This is the last chapter and I made it extra long to thank all of you for your reviews :)

sweetwithobsessions: In this chapter you will see that Inuyasha steps in and how he deals with the situation. Please enjoy :)

KagomesDarkHeart: Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters. Hojo will be definitely scared by Inuyasha in this chapter. I hope you like the ending :)

StrikerTheWolf: I know the cliffhanger wasn't fair, but I hope you like the way Inuyasha shows Hojo that Kagome belongs to him in this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>'The whole evening he didn't make a move on her and now he is so bold? Why can't I move? I don't want Hojo to have my first kiss. I always dreamed of Inuyasha being my first kiss and now I am in this situation with Hojo. Please someone help me.'<p>

Kagome was to shocked to react, but someone knew for sure what to do next.

"What do you think you are doing?" Came an angry voice from above them and Inuyasha sprang out of the Goshinboku.

Hojo stopped his actions immediately and looked surprised at Inuyasha. Kagome overcame her shock and looked relieved at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"The question isn't what I am doing here, but what you were doing with this jerk."

"Excuse me but my name is Hojo and I won't tolerate that you call me what you called me. Who do you think you are to just interrupt our date." Hojo said, angry that someone disturbed his time with Kagome.

Normally Hojo was quiet and polite, but now that he had finally the guts to make a move on Kagome this guy showed up and interrupt their kiss.

Inuyasha wasn't one to take shit from anybody, especially not from a human boy. He had enough.

"Look idiot, Kagome belongs to me and if you didn't want to get hurt you should leave now." Inuyasha said, putting an arm around Kagome's waist possessively he crushed her to his body to make clear to whom Kagome belonged.

Hojo saw how serious Inuyasha was and got scared.

"Um... Then I will see you tomorrow Kagome. Bye." With that Hojo ran off.

Inuyasha wore a satisfied smirk seeing his rival leave.

'That will show this bastard that Kagome belongs to me. Did he really think I would let him touch MY Kagome. Idiot.'

Kagome, still in Inuyasha's arms, had her own thoughts about the situation.

'What was that all about? I mean I am glad Inuyasha showed up when he did. Sure, I didn't wanted to kiss Hojo and if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted Hojo had been my first kiss, but why is Inuyasha here? Why did he say I am his? He couldn't mean that he want me to be his, could he? Surly he meant 'mine' like in 'my shard detector'. That's it. I am nothing more to him than that.'

Saddened by her thoughts Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. Inuyasha was surprised that his Kagome pulled away from him. Didn't she want to be with him?

Kagome turned her back to him trying to hide the tears she knew would be falling any moment and asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to take you back to the Feudal Era so we can search for the shards."

"Is this all you came here for?" It was then that Inuyasha smelled her tears and his ears dropped. "If that's the reason then I don't want to go back with you."

"But Kagome I need you." Inuyasha said softly hugging her from behind.

"Yes I know. You need me as your shard detector." Kagome laughed sadly and tried to pull away from him.

"No Kagome-"

"Don't play with me Inuyasha you hurt me enough."

Kagome turned around and looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes. When Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He did the first thing he could think of and pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Kagome..." He whispered and pressed his lips softly on hers.

Kagome was shocked at first, but then after realizing that this was what she had always dreamed of happing between her and Inuyasha she kissed him back.

After a while they pulled away for each other. When they opened their eyes Kagome looked at Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, still amazed what he did a minute ago.

Inuyasha looked dreamily at the beautiful angel in his arms. Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind and he frowned.

"I don't want you to meet this Hobo guy again." He stated.

"Why?" Kagome was confused why he all of a sudden mentioned that.

"You really have to ask me why? Kagome he tried to kiss you and you ask me why I don't want you to see him again? You are mine and I won't allowed him to touch what is mine." Inuyasha said angrily.

"What do you mean with I am yours? Your shard detector?" Kagome's anger from before the kiss returned in full force.

"No." Inuyasha snapped, but then his voice softened and he looked deep in Kagome's eyes.

"Mine means...my other half, my future mate and mother of my pups, my true and only love. Kagome I love you."

Kagome's anger vanished immediately and was replaced with happiness and love for the man standing in front of her. She had waited so long to hear that from her hanyou and now he had finally confessed to her.

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too."

Inuyasha placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome in return encircled her arms around his neck and their lips met for the second time that evening. This kiss was passionate and both of them felt the love they had for each other in the kiss. They knew that from this moment on they would be together forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Sadly that's the end of my story. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked the ending. Please review :)


End file.
